


I Don't Feel So Good

by TheRealLifeCath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Infinity War, Other, Peter Parker Death, i don't feel so good, thanos - Freeform, the snap, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLifeCath/pseuds/TheRealLifeCath
Summary: Tony wanted children. The common occurrences of his life, being heroic missions and saving the world daily, made it difficult for him to have such domesticated things as children, or marriage. It’s why it took him so long to get married to Pepper.





	I Don't Feel So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour so I'm sorry if it sounds rushed. Warning you, it's angst so I apologise in advance. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Not my characters or world, belongs to Marvel.

_“Mr. Stark?”_

Tony wanted children. The common occurrences of his life, being heroic missions and saving the world daily, made it difficult for him to have such domesticated things as children, or marriage. It’s why it took him so long to get married to Pepper.

_“I don’t feel so good.”_

Between building, and creating new robotic mechanisms, and flying off to protect the world from harm with his team of superheroes, there was no time. No time to just settle down, have kids and be happy. It didn’t change that he wanted them though; kids.

_“I don’t know…”_

When he brought it up with Pepper, she told him the same thing his thoughts told him, that children weren’t an option for them, not with their busy lives. Children was just something he could not acquire. It was the cold hard truth, and sometimes he hated the truth.

_“I don’t know what’s happening…”_

But then, there was that insistent, irritating, awkward, ecstatic teenage boy with the super powers of an Avenger; Peter Parker. From the minute Tony met him, he knew he had potential, and he knew he had to protect him at all costs.

_“I don’t…”_

Recruited to help stop Cap, Peter, or Spiderman, did his best for the cause, before being informed to retreat to being ‘friendly neighbourhood Spiderman’, and to wait until Tony calls. Naturally, Peter didn’t listen to him, instead fighting great evils, almost getting himself and others killed several times.

_“I don’t wanna go…”_

Tony did his best to keep the young boy safe, to keep him protected from the evils the world had to offer. But Peter, and his excessive amount of heroic instinct and curiosity, he surged into the worst battle of them all.

_“I don’t wanna go…”_

With Thanos after the stones, and time running out, Tony was worried, but not shocked to see Peter turn up at the fight. He let Peter fight alongside them, as an Avenger, but he silently promised to give his life to keep Peter safe.

_“Sir, please…”_

He should’ve known someone would stop him from dying under Thanos’ hand. He should’ve known that he was too quick to think he would be able to protect Peter that easily.

_“Please.”_

Plans don’t always work. Thing don’t always turn out. So, when Thanos snapped his fingers causing a ripple effect of human cells turning to dust, Tony couldn’t keep Peter safe any longer.

_“I don’t wanna go.”_

Tony wishes he could’ve done more. He wishes he could’ve saved the young boy. He wants to escape the bubble of pain and guilt, and leap through time and save Peter the way he meant to save him. But he knows, that it’s impossible, even for this world.

_“I don’t wanna go.”_

Tony wanted kids. So, he had one.

_“I’m sorry.”_

But he lost him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too bad. :(


End file.
